Heaven Was Needing a Hero
by FirearmPrime
Summary: A songfic for the song 'Heaven Was Needing a Hero' by Jo Dee Messina. It's from the epsisode 'Lost Son' and it's about my character, Cristina, dealing with his loss.


**A/N:** I hope you guys like this! The italic writing is memories.

One year…that's how long it's been since we lost Tim Speedle.

He was a valued teammate and friend.

He was more to me though, he had been my boyfriend of two years.

It was a nice afternoon; it was also our anniversary, so I decided to visit his grave. I slipped on my shoes and hopped in my car driving to the cemetery. I got out and went straight for his grave; I knew how to get to it by heart. I stood in front of it, "Hey Timmy. I…I really miss you."

_Tim and I both were CSIs but we worked different shifts. He had taken the day shift while I had taken the night shift. I was currently in the kitchen making some dinner waiting for Tim to get home. I heard the door open and close. I put the spoon down and walked to the door. I saw Tim taking off his shoes and coat. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled too and walked over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist embracing me._

"I wish I had known you were going to leave me or I never would have let you go." I had sat in front of his grave by this time. I started playing with some grass next to my leg; I hadn't been getting much sleep, even Eric had said so and he normally doesn't notice those kinda things when it came to me. I just found it so much harder sleeping in a bed that I normally slept in with someone.

"_Hey Timmy…" He looked at me from across the table._

"_Yeah." I put the fork down, my eyes looking down at the table for a second before looking back at him. _

"_What would one of us do if the other one were to…" I looked back down at the table, unable to finish. He smiled a soft smile before taking my hand in his._

"_Babe, if one of us were to go all I can say was it was our time. We are called home when it's our time, there's nothing we can do to stop it." I nodded._

"_Okay, just wondering." He smiled before leaning across the table to lightly kissing my lips._

"You always told me that neither of us would be called home until it was our time…so what happened Timmy?" I looked back at the grave before sighing. "I guess that heaven needed a hero like you Tim. Someone who will stand up for what you believe and follow through with it." I looked back at the grass, no matter how many times I have tried to figure out why he was taken from me so soon…I just can't. So I guess the only conclusion I can stick to is that heaven needed a hero.

_I walked through the halls of the lab, right before I ran into Tim I noticed he was walking with Horatio, his head held high with pride. I couldn't help but giggle seeing all those people that were around and I still could easily pick him out from the crowd._

"No matter how many times I say this I can't help but believe it's true. You're a big part of who I am and without you there is a void that I can't just seem to fill." I knew that I would never forget Tim, not with him being my first true love. Horatio kept telling me I didn't have to forget and I'm glad because I wasn't dreaming of it. I looked up at the color changing sky, "I need you Tim…more than anything…but I guess heaven needed you more…"

_The day of the funeral was a sad day. Instead of putting on black, I put on my old army suit. I had an honorable discharge while I was there. While we were walking the casket I was in front, looking at all the faces..._

_Horatio…_

_Calliegh…_

_Alexx…_

_Eric…_

_And so many others from the Crime Lab and police department, I even saw Tim's parents. When the set the casket down to fold the flag I turned to face the men doing it. When they finished folding it they handed it to me, I held it to my chest and ran my fingers over it. I turned to Tim's parents, walked over to them, and handed it to them._

"_I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered a tear running down my face. His mother put a hand on my cheek whipping away the tear. I stood up straight and walked next to Eric. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I turned my body slightly to his laying my head on his shoulder._

_When the casket was in the ground, everyone had started to leave. I took off my hat and walked over to Tim's parents. When his mother saw me she walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and let the tears fall from my eyes. They had thought of me as one of the family, I was glad; at least I had someone to turn to. When she pulled away I smiled slightly._

"_I look at it like heaven needed a hero, and the best one they could have got was Timmy." She smiled slightly before nodding slightly._

_A week later I had taken Tim's position on the day shift, to get my mind off of things. I was checking some evidence when Eric came in. I looked up at him and smiled._

"_What's up?" I asked. He smiled slightly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. My smile faded as he quickly tried to explain himself._

"_It's not from me; Tim said…I'll just let you read the note." He handed me a note that was written in Tim's hand writing._

'_Dear Cristi,_

_If anything is to happen to me before I get this chance I want Eric to give this to you from me. It's a little late to tell me your answer but I just want you to keep it as a reminder of how much I love you._

_I don't want you to mourn to long; I want you to move on and try to be happy. Just remember darling…I love you more than anything else in the world._

_Love,_

_Timmy'_

_I felt the tears start to run down my face as I put the note down and opened the little box to see a gorgeous gold and silver engagement ring. I slipped it on my finger and started to cry harder. Eric pulled me into a comforting hug._

I chuckled before running my fingers along the name on the grave, "What a way to propose Timmy." I looked up at the sky again to see it almost night time. I stretched before standing up, "Alright, I have work in the morning Timmy so I guess I talk to you later. I love you Timmy." I walked away from the grave to my car. I got in, looked at the ring, and sighed. Just then my phone went off, it was Horatio.

"Hello?" I said as opened my phone. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Go home and sleep." I smiled; of course he knew I would be here.

"Alright, I'm in the car just getting ready to head out." I said, my smile remaining on my face.

"Alright see you in the morning."

"You too." I said before closing the phone and started the car; with one more look to the grave I drove home, the ring glistening in the sun as my hands rested on the steering wheel.

"_I guess heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you _

_Brave enough to stand up _

_For what you believe _

_And follow it through _

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to _

_Is heaven was needing a hero _

_Like you"_


End file.
